harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Szarlota
O mnie O mnie thumb|1x1px Cytaty 1."Wielcy ludzie mają zazwyczaj tak wielkie serce, że się w nich zawsze znajdzie miejsce dla uczciwego psa"/ Kornel Makuszyński/ 2. "Pies jest jedyną istotą na świecie , która bardziej kocha Ciebie niż samego siebie"./J. Billings / 3. "Pochwała psa: Jedynym całkowicie pozbawionym egoizmu przyjacielem, na jakiego człowiek może liczyć w tym samolubnym świecie, jaki go nigdy nie opuści, nie okaże niewdzięczności bądź zdrady, jest jego pies (...) Całować będzie dłoń, która nie zdoła zapewnić mu pożywienia, lizać będzie rany i sińce, powstałe w zetknięciu z brutalnością świata (...)"/Georg Vest, 1870/ 4."Na początku Bóg stworzył człowieka, ale widząc go tak słabym, dał mu psa" - /Alfons Toussenel/ 5."Aby mieć właściwe spojrzenie na własną pozycję w życiu, człowiek powinien posiadać psa, który będzie go uwielbiał, i kota, który będzie go ignorował"./ D. Bruce/ 6."Już od dawna, od zarania - poprzez wszystkie wieki - ciągną się popiskiwania, skomlenia i szczeki. - Idą pełne animuszu - wspólnie z nami drogą - cztery łapy - para uszu - oczy - nos i ogon." /Ludwik Jerzy Kern/ 7."Jest twoim przyjacielem, partnerem, obrońcą - twoim Psem. Jesteś jego życiem, miłością, przewodnikiem. Będzie twój - wierny i oddany do ostatniego uderzenia serca. Winien mu jesteś zasłużyć na to oddanie."/ M. Siegal / 8. "Czy jest przyjaciel równy mu - co ścieżkę wskaże ci - Uczciwe serce, wierny druh - duch wielki w oczach lśni Artysta w pracy - w sportach mistrz - rodziny i stad stróż - Faworyt królów - pieszczoch dam - to przecież pies i już! choć ciałem raczej mały - to podbił on świat cały świat...." 9. "Nie ma na świecie przyjaźni, która trwa wiecznie. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest ta, którą obdarza nas pies." /Konrad Lorenz/ 10. "Wierność psa jest bezcennym darem nie mniej zobowiązującym niż ludzka przyjaźń" /Konrad Lorenz/ 11. "Ten kraj szczęśliwy ... gdzie - po psie płaczą szczerze i dłużej ..."/Adam Mickiewicz/ 12. "Świadectwem mądrości człowieka są muzea, biblioteki i wiedza osób wykształconych. Psy mają swą mądrość we krwi" /Donald McCaig/ 13. "Pies jest jedynym zwierzęciem, które potrafi wyrazić zadowolenie lub śmiać się....kręcąc lub wymachując ogonem .... i czyni to nieporównanie wdzięczniej i naturalniej niż człowiek, strojący obłudne grymasy. Wcale się nie dziwię, że ten i ów na pieski sobaczy. Ileż to razy pies przykro człowieka zawstydza."/Artur Schopenhauer/ 14. "Wierności i przebaczenia ucz się od psa" - /Bogumił Buczyński/ 15. "Pies już teraz nie należy do psiego stada, lecz do gromady ludzkiej. Ludzie, wśród których żyje to jego stado. Dlatego też pies kocha ich jak swoich bliskich." - /Karol Capek/ 16. "Jeśli przyjmiesz do siebie zabiedzonego psa i sprawisz, że zacznie mu się dobrze powodzić - nie ugryzie cię. Na tym polega zasadnicza różnica między psem a człowiekiem" -/ Mark Twain/ 17. "Jeśli ktoś się nie podoba twojemu psu, najprawdopodobniej tobie też nie powinien się podobać" - /Anonim/ 18. "Aby właściwie nacieszyć się psem, nie wystarczy po prostu nauczyć go być prawie człowiekiem. Chodzi o to, by otworzyć się na możliwość stania się po części psem" - /Edward Hoagland/ 19. "Nie ma znaczenia ile masz pieniędzy, ani ile rzeczy, możesz być biedakiem, ale mając psa jesteś bogaty" - /Louis Sabin/ 20. "Jeśli pies spojrzy na ciebie i nie chce podejść, powinieneś dokładnie przyjrzeć się swojemu sumieniu" - /Woodrow Wilson/ 21. "Psy kochają przyjaciół i gryzą wrogów, w odróżnieniu od ludzi, którzy niezdolni są do czystej miłości i zawsze muszą mieszać miłość z nienawiścią" - /Zygmunt Freud/ 22. "Jeśli jesteś psem i twój właściciel zaproponuje ci włożenie gustownego sweterka - zasugeruj mu gustowny ogonek" - /Fran Lebowitz/ 23. "Nikt tak nie docenia geniuszu zawartego w twoich słowach jak twój pies" - /Christopher Morley/ Opis Heja hej. Jestem Ciastek :D Mieszkam w Piekarniku i tam mnie szukaj:) Jestem tu od *liczy* nie dawna. Lubię grać w Hogwart-RPG i pisać opowiadania. Mam wieeele mott*rozciąga ramiona* Jestem ulepiona z wyjątkowo słodkiej mąki. UWAGA! Mam tochę przedawkowany cukier. Miłego jedzenia^^ Kategoria:Użytkownicy